


Little Black Dress

by faithfulferns (sweetsandexpressos)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsandexpressos/pseuds/faithfulferns
Summary: A domestic Taakiz piece post Balance! Made for Valentines Day, but posting it now cause I was waiting on feedback.





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for TAZ in general, so please drop a comment and let me know how I did.

Taako stands before the mirror and sighs at the sight of himself without his glamor. His baggy pajamas, small under eye bags, a much less natural glow, and flatter hair are what he focuses on. Getting together with the old crew means that he wouldn’t have to put the pre-wonderland glamor back on, but at this point it has become habit and habits are hard to break.  
Before he can cast the glamor spell, however, his boyfriend walks into the bathroom with a smile. He’s humming a tune – a tune Taako recognizes as Fantasy Justin Timberlake’s most popular songs, Sexy Back.  
“Hey stud, when did you start listening to good music,” he asks with a snort of laughter.  
Kravitz just rolls his eyes. “Haha, love. You know it’s because of you that I found this genre.”  
Taako simply shrugs and goes back to glaring at his reflection. “Glamor, or nah? I mean, what if those reporters find us? Have to look on brand right? I mean, I’m the Taako Takko; from T.V. and what have you.”  
“You know I love you no matter what you look like, and so will everyone else. But do what you’re comfortable with,” is Kravitz’s answer.  
Taako glares at him for a moment and casts the spell, including a dramatic make up look that is very on brand for him. He looks himself over and smiles. “There, now you’ve got yourself the hottest date in all of the Nine Realms, babe.”  
“I think you’re forgetting something, dear,” Kravitz chuckles while pointing to the striking black shimmery dress hanging from the towel rack.  
A quick glance down at his current outfit turns the tips of Taako’s ears pink as he snatches the dress.  
“Natch, Krav. I wasn’t forgetting. Seeing if you’d agree I look good in anything.”  
“And you do, but I know how much you’ve been wanting to wear that. So put it on and come on out, or we’ll be late,” Kravitz says before walking out of the bathroom.  
“ ‘cha boy Taako is never late, babe,” Taako calls to his retreating form. A small laugh is all he gets in return, so he shrugs and changes into the dress. And DAMN does he make the dress look good. It hugs his curves in all the right places while still being classy. With one last look over himself in the mirror, he struts out into their bedroom to grab the heels he’ll be wearing.  
He walks out into the living room only to stop short when Kravitz turns around with a lovely bouquet of calla lilies and roses. He’s got a big smile on his face and Taako feels his heart skip a beat at the sight.  
“I wanted to get you something for the special day, just between the two of us,” Kravitz explains. “The lilies are for beauty, because you are so beautiful Taako. I cannot stress that enough. And the roses are for, of course, love. I love you more than I ever thought could be possible to love another person and I-“  
His little speech is cut off by Taako throwing himself onto him with a deep kiss. Their teeth clang together as Kravitz is caught off guard and stumbles back under Taako’s sudden weight, but soon he’s kissing back.  
“You absolute sap,” Taako exclaims after they pull back. Kravitz is still holding him close. “You didn’t have to do this for me, but I’m so glad you did. Come on, stud. I’ll put these in a vase and then we can get going.”


End file.
